


Morning, Noon, Day or Night (I Think of You All the Time)

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Car Accidents, Discrimination, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury, M/M, Multi, No Age of Ultron, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Same-Sex Marriage, September 11 Attacks, Triad Verse, Underage Drinking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Tony spends a long portion of his life waiting to be invited into a triad with Rhodey but it just never seems to work out so he goes looking for a triad of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Photomanips by the incredible [xenahel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenahel/pseuds/xenahel). Thank you!!
> 
> Find posts about this fic [here](http://ufohnoparty.tumblr.com/post/153959371327/morning-noon-day-or-night-i-think-of-you-all) and [here](http://triadversebang.tumblr.com/post/154052417662/title-morning-noon-day-or-night-i-think-of-you)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132763692@N06/30310386803/in/dateposted-public/)

“You're lucky you have a triad.” Tony sighed.

“Tony, it takes time. It doesn't just happen overnight. You're sixteen; you've got time. Plus, people don't exactly love that I'm with two other women, you know.”

Tony wasn't sure how to respond to that. He gave her a sympathetic look that said they could talk about it later if she wanted but he wasn't equipped to address it right then. Instead, he changed the subject. “I don't even have a partner, yet.”

“Again, you're sixteen. _And_ you're obnoxious about it.” Mackenzie had a smug look on her face.

“How do you get people to like you, Mackenzie?”

“Well,” she shoved a fry into her mouth, “usually I'd say ‘just be yourself’ but in your case…”

“Hey!” Tony squeaked and Mackenzie snorted at him and bumped his shoulder.

“No, honestly, you just realize when someone’s weird matches up with your weird. If that makes sense. Honestly, it's all circumstantial. My triad could break up at any point, for any reason. I wouldn't put too much stock in the fact that I'm with people and you're not.” She shrugged and finished off her fries. “Plus, don't you like Rhodes?”

“SHHH! Hush! _Quiet!_ ” Tony hissed at her. “I'm not trying to advertise it, you know?” He gave her a hard glare.

“You know the way to be invited into a triad is for people to know you're interested?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, but he's not interested and I really don't know Veronica so…”

“Whatever, dude. It's your life.” She shrugged and stood to throw her trash away.

“Ugggghhhh.” Tony groaned loud enough for Mackenzie to hear across the room and thumped his head down on the table between his arms.

“Tony, you know they have speed dating in the Union on Friday nights, right? You could go and see if there are any couples that interest you.”

“You know,” Tony lifted his head, “that's actually a genius idea.”

“Uh oh. You calling me a genius worries me.”

“Mackenzie, you got into MIT. I’d say you're at least a minimal genius. Maybe not as much of a genius as me, but definitely kinda smart.”

“Oh geez, thanks Tony.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes. “C’mon, let's get to class.”

…

Tony had already finished all his finals by the time Rhodey got back to the dorm from his last test. Usually, by this time of day, Rhodey was running on zero energy, lids drooping and limbs dragging. But this day was different; he was whistling when he came in, posture straight like the military man he was.

“What's up?” Tony called, looking up from the book he had settled in with.

Rhodey smiled, small and almost private.

“Veronica’s flight is landing in an hour. I'm going to take a taxi to pick her up!”

“Oh wow!” Tony had heard so much about this _Veronica_ , seen a picture or two, but he’d never met her--though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't hollered at her while Rhodey had been on the phone with her, something he's sure made a _great_ impression.

It was just before Christmas break and Veronica was visiting from UC Berkeley, flying in to Cambridge and then taking a train with Rhodey back to Philly to visit both their parents during the holidays. Tony couldn't lie: he felt a burning jealousy in his gut. Why couldn't Rhodey just invite him to Philly too? He was positive if Rhodey introduced him to Veronica that she would love him and they could be a good triad. If she loved Rhodey and Rhodey loved her, that was a good enough reason they would be a good match. But Tony couldn't--wouldn't--beg. He nodded and looked at Rhodey in a way he hoped looked expectant but Rhodey just veered off into his room to change into some fresh clothes.

Was there something wrong with Tony? Why couldn't he be invited?

“Are you two going to dinner tonight?” Tony called, instead, hoping to sound casual and not at all desperate.

Rhodey peeked his head around the threshold as he pulled his new shirt down. “Yeah, I think so. I want to take her to that new Italian place.”

“Could I tag along?” Tony was leaned back on the couch, going for nonchalance, but the more time the silence stretched between them, the more his heart sunk.

“Well, I haven't seen her in almost a year, you know? I just want some time alone, is all.” Rhodey finally answered, stepping out of his room fully dressed in nice but casual attire. He was very steadfastly examining his loafers instead of making eye contact with Tony. “You understand, right?”

“Of course.” Tony hoped his voice didn't project any of his hurt.

“I'll introduce you two tomorrow, after we’ve had some time alone.”

“Sounds good.” He paused and then added “I was thinking of going to that speed dating event in the Union. Maybe I can just grab some cheese fries on the way back if things don't go so well there.”

“Speed dating?” Rhodey cocked an eyebrow from where he stood in the threshold of his room.

“Yeah, for couples and singles trying to find a triad. Clearly, I am a single trying for a triad, so hopefully there won't be too many singles there.” Tony shrugged and was avoiding eye contact by looking down at his book even though he obviously wasn't reading.

“Good luck, man.” Rhodey patted him on the shoulder when he came over to him and then promptly exited the dorm to make a call for a taxi.

Tony sighed as the door shut behind him. He hoped to god a couple would take him home that night; he was in desperate need of getting fucked and fucked _up_.

…

As it turned out, there were quite a few more singles than there were couples at the speed dating event so the singles were split into two groups. Luckily, Tony was put into the first group, allowing him to be choosey. The second group was taken to a separate room to play board games for the half an hour before it was their turn. The selection for the two groups was supposedly random but when Tony looked around at group one he could tell that it was mostly comprised of the hot singles. It stroked his ego a bit to be included; he definitely knew how to use his looks to his advantage.

The first few couples were kind of boring and he kept quiet while they talked. It was MIT for chrissake, so most of the people in the school were mega-dweebs. Rhodey and Tony were, obviously, exceptions. Mackenzie too. But the fourth couple he was paired with was pretty interesting and in good shape. He didn't beat around the bush.

“Look, I'm not really interested in something super serious. Liquor me up and we can get down, if you know what I mean.” He was sixteen and saying this to people who were presumably over 18, so they could get alcohol; he didn't care that he was a minor. He was at goddamn MIT. He earned it.

The couple seemed eager and they agreed to it. They said they’d stick around for the rest of the first group but that he could meet them at their apartment in an hour, giving him the address which he promptly memorized. Then, he left the Union.

After freshening up a bit and consulting a local map, Tony figured out a route and was at their doorstep exactly one minute before the hour mark. They answered promptly, the guy holding a bottle of vodka and the girl holding a bottle of soda. He could tell it was going to be a fun night.

…

After being thoroughly fucked every which way--forwards, backwards, and sideways--the 5AM logic of a still very drunk child told him that he needed to drive home, _immediately_ , so he would be there when Rhodey woke up. Because Rhodey didn't need to know the depraved things he was doing all night. So, he hopped into his convertible T-bird and tried to remember the exact route that had taken him to those strangers’ house, all the while thinking he needed to hurry up, to get back to Rhodey.

He didn't even see the tree. It came out of nowhere, really. But when he saw the pictures from the wreck in the paper the next morning when Rhodey brought it to him in the hospital, it was clearly a tree and clearly on the side of the road. Not in the middle, like he seemed to remember. Because he was finally conscious, a few police officers came in, after his nurse checked all his vitals, to ask him some questions. That explained the handcuff on his right wrist.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't remember the names of the people he had been with the night before, much less a last name or an address. He just remembered the sex and the drinking. And, as he was told by the police, those were the irrelevant parts.

“I'm gonna have to call my dad,” Tony told Rhodey when he came back in after the cops left, giving them a wide berth for obvious reasons.

“This is some serious shit, Tony.”

“I know, I know.” Tony said, but really he was waving it off. He was young, rich, and white. Not to mention a quite attractive person, at that, if he did say so himself.

“No, really.” Rhodey hissed. His face was snarled in fury and Tony couldn't keep looking at him. “Not only were you underage drinking, you were drinking and driving! They have everything they need to make the case against you since the paramedics got you blood-alcohol level at the crash scene.”

Rhodey turned away from Tony, muttering to himself before turning back again and drawing a finger up to Tony’s face. “I can't believe how _irresponsible_ you are!” He shouted and then stormed out of the room.

Well, that certainly hadn't impressed Rhodey. Tony didn't know it at the time, but the reasons for the outburst were twofold: one was out of pure concern for Tony and two was because the people Rhodey knew in Philly didn't get the luxury of not worrying about a charge like a DUI. They would end up dead at the end of a standard police-issue .45. Tony got off with 20 hours of community service.

Howard Stark had been furious. Not because of the legal ramifications, and not because of the danger, but because of the damage something like that could do to the company. It made a bad impression when the son of the CEO and future heir of the company went around crashing fancy cars into trees in the early morning. He was mad because he had to sweep the incident under the rug, get the local newspaper pulled, and prevent the charges from being added to Tony’s criminal record.

“I'm not always going to be here to bail your dumb ass out.” Howard said, his last words before he left his son alone at the courthouse after cutting him a deal of no mark on his record and the community service.

Tony stayed in the dorm, by himself, over the holidays. It was an extra charge to stay but he couldn't care less. He used the time and space to continue drinking but not driving, instead inviting couples over to drink and fuck on the dorm couch. He wasn't sure if Rhodey would even be his roommate the next semester, if he had put in for a transfer, if he would even talk to Tony. He worried about that a lot even with the strange couples rotating out of the dorm.

On Christmas Eve, he called his mother and wished her a merry Christmas. She told him she wished he had come home for the holidays and he just told her he wasn't able to. She didn't really buy it but she had to accept it. Tony knew Rhodey’s home number, was given it in case of emergencies, and had spoken to Rhodey’s mother a few times before. He dialed their number several times, hanging up every time Rhodey’s mother answered. Finally, Rhodey answered, voice angry and threatening not to call back again.

“I'm sorry!” Tony choked out and slammed the pay phone down. He prayed that Rhodey didn't try to call back but he stood next to that phone for almost an hour before finally going back up to his dorm, relieved and dismayed. Tony figured Rhodey and Veronica were having a wonderful time with Rhodey’s family. It was all so rosy and sweet and Tony spent the rest of the night getting so drunk he spent Christmas crooked over the toilet, emptying his stomach.

Mackenzie came around on Boxing Day and told him he had to eat or he was going to die. Dramatically, Tony told her that would be preferable to his current state. She rolled her eyes and dragged him out to a diner with her triad. He tried really hard not to be insanely jealous but it melted away a little when he bit into some hashbrowns.

…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132763692@N06/31003141721/in/dateposted-public/)

Rhodey came back a week before the spring semester started. He dropped all of his bags at the door when he saw Tony sitting on the couch, reading and having water instead of alcohol.

“Tones,” he sighed out, soft but enough for Tony to know he was forgiven. Tony came running and launched himself at Rhodey, embracing the other man as tightly as he could and taking in the familiar scent of him. He hoped it wasn't creepy but he wasn't going to stop.

“I'm so sorry, Rhodey. I'm really, really sorry.” He choked back a sob into Rhodey’s neck.

“You’d better be.” Rhodey said, clearly holding back his own emotions.

“Mackenzie took real good care of me. She got me off the alcohol. I was so messed up on Christmas. But I've been sober for seven whole days, Rhodey. I'm gonna try to stay clean.”

Rhodey laughed, sounding doubtful but said nothing, just finally pulled back from Tony, holding him at arm's length so he could look him in the eyes.

“Tony, I'm just glad you're alive.” Rhodey admitted.

“Me too. I want to stay alive.”

…

From there, Tony and Rhodey both graduated from MIT. Rhodey climbed the ranks of the Marines and Tony sat around, living with his parents and tinkering in his own workshop on the floor below their penthouse in NYC. It was weird to be back with them but he didn't know what he wanted to do. He was still young, 19, with his degree in electrical engineering. After a while, he decided to go back to school. Rhodey was a captain at that point, starting to really be privy to high-level national security issues and Tony didn't see him nearly as much. He got an occasional phone call, always from out of the country. Tony didn't care if it was collect; he just wanted to talk to Rhodey if he could.

In 1991, Tony’s parents died in a car crash. Tony had earned several more degrees by then and had started working for the company, in his own division where they really just paid him to tinker. It was the perfect gig. But then his parents died and he was in free fall. Everything happened in a blur: the funeral was planned for him, paperwork was drawn up and signed, the board voted, and then Tony was the CEO of Stark Industries. Tony was too drunk to show up to his first board meeting, scheduled for before his parents funeral. Without even asking, his new personal assistant ceased all operations until further notice, with staff would receiving paid leave for at least a month. He didn't know it but that was exactly what he wanted.

At some point during all of that, Tony had tried to call Rhodey but because of government red tape and Tony being a civilian, it was impossible to reach Rhodey. Tony was promised he would be called back but it never happened. Still, he was surprised when Rhodey let himself in to the penthouse while Tony sat drunkenly on the couch, watching the news. His parents’ deaths were being talked about everywhere and the whole country was speculating on what would happen to the company with “Anthony Stark” at the helm. It was all nonsense and Tony was thriving off it, feeding his misery.

“I hope you haven't been driving.” Rhodey said as he strode forward.

Tony, for his part, tried his best not to look drunk. “It's New York!” He proclaimed, like it wasn't obvious, trying to stand from the couch and walk toward Rhodey, slurring his words. “‘Course I haven't.” He slammed his leg into the side of couch, tripping and falling right into Rhodey. But Rhodey caught him, because Rhodey was his knight in shining armor, and ever since that one drunk driving incident, Rhodey was there to catch him when he fell. And boy, Tony was falling with his parents gone.

But there was Rhodey, still in his Marine blues, his chest heaving under Tony’s hand, breathing on Tony’s neck. Tony knew what he was like when he was drunk. And, frankly, so did Rhodey. So, he just laughed it off when Tony asked him if he wanted to make out for a minute.

“I think we need to sober you up, Tones.” Rhodey answered instead, good-naturedly, helping Tony sit up right on the couch. “You stay here and I'm going to get you some water. Then we’re putting you to bed. The funeral is tomorrow and you need to be able to be upright when everyone is trying to give you their condolences about your parents.”

“Fuck.” Tony swore, just thinking about the funeral. Way too many people, trying to talk to him, trying to feel sorry for him, trying to get into his good graces, maybe get a piece of the company.

“You haven't tried to give me condolences about my parents.” Tony called across the room as Rhodey filled a (plastic) cup with water for Tony. He didn't reply until he was back by the couch, handing the glass over. Tony accepted it gladly, gulping it down quickly.

“That's because you already know I'm sorry about your parents.” He was soft and sad and Tony hated the crease between his brows, hated seeing Rhodey any kind of distressed. But there it was and Tony wanted to wipe it off his face, make him smile again. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here. I had to tell the military it was a family death.”

“It _is_ a family death.” Tony insisted, finishing the rest of the water.

Rhodey didn’t say anything, just refilled the cup again. He put Tony to bed and early in the morning, a few hours before the funeral, he dragged Tony’s ass to a diner, one of his favorites, and ate greasy food and drank pulpy, freshly squeezed orange juice. And during the funeral, Rhodey sat there right next to Tony, warding off paparazzi when they tried snapping flashing photos at Tony. His personal assistant was there. He nodded at her, thankful she was there but not allowing himself to get emotional in front of anyone, though didn’t sit with her.

Surprisingly, Mackenzie showed up, despite living across the country and not letting him know she was coming. Or, maybe she had and he had been too drunk to remember. It was moot, at that point. She sat in the back but approached Tony after the service. He hugged her tightly and for a long time and whispered sincere thank yous to her until they all decided to go back to his place, Mackenzie trying to say she couldn’t stay in New York, had to get back to her partners in San Francisco, that he should think about moving his company to California. He told her not to talk business and he wasn’t going to hear “no” for an answer; she was staying with him.

When Tony poured all three of them drinks, neither Mackenzie nor Rhodey declined, clinking their glasses together when Tony held his up. Rhodey proposed they toast to “Howard and Maria Stark.” That made Tony snort and clink his glass against Rhodey’s and Mackenzie’s, down it quickly, and go to get another one. Rhodey looked skeptical but he drank his quickly, too, and let Tony refill it for him. One more drink and Rhodey was filling his own glass and getting drinks for the others if they asked nice enough.

That night, Tony decided he wanted to sell the Penthouse, find his own place. Rhodey offered Tony a place in his apartment in Washington and Mackenzie begged him to come out to Frisco, promising the dating scene was good. He was pretty drunk at that point and knew he might start trying to kiss on Rhodey if he stayed out in the living room with them. He stumbled often and felt the floor was tipping side to side, making it more difficult to reach his room, but he made his excuses, cutting it short and feeling awkward about it.

He was still awake an hour later when Mackenzie softly knocked and cracked the door open to ask if he was awake. He called for her to come in so she did, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hair a little. It felt nice and he relaxed into it.

“Rhodey’s asleep. Boy can't hold his liquor.” Mackenzie laughed, just a little.

“Doesn't drink much.” Tony explained, letting her continue to pet his head. “Low tolerance.” He knew he had left himself wide open but Mackenzie was kind and gracious even if she did bust his balls every now and then. Instead of taking the shot, she asked after him.

“Are you okay, hon? I didn't realize that was still a sore spot for you.” She peered down at him. “You don't call me nearly enough.”

Tony grunted noncommittally.

“You're still in love with him?”

“For ten years, now. Yeah.” Tony admitted and it felt like a lance right through his chest, severing his heart.

He'd thought time would have dulled those feelings but it never wore off; Rhodey just continued to amaze and captivate Tony. To the point of distraction. They had periods of time when they hadn't seen each other for months. Sometimes it was self-imposed on Tony’s end, trying to put distance between them so he had Soave to clear his head. Sometimes, it was Rhodey’s job. But at the end, no matter what, Rhodey came and found him. And they would sit together and chat, maybe drink, just catch up. And every time, Tony would fall in love with him all over again. He told Mackenzie all of this. She climbed into his bed and they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Rhodey was gone. Mackenzie took him to a nearby diner and then she was gone too. A few hours after she left, Tony called his personal assistant to tell her that work was going to start back up on Monday and that he needed to be out in contact with a proper real estate agent. He donated most of his parents' belongings, having very little sentimental value to him. The things he kept were mostly his mother’s, mostly small trinkets that were heirlooms, jewelry that he wasn't going to wear but could give to someone special some day. Maybe.

That Monday, Tony took over operations of Stark Industries as the CEO.

…

In 1998, Tony got an invitation to Mackenzie’s wedding to her two partners out in San Francisco. He wasn't going to say no, no matter what. She had been a good friend to him and he had started calling her more. He knew the wedding was coming. He had been visiting her in Frisco when they engagement happened. It was so beautiful and he couldn't help the small spark of jealousy he felt. The wedding wasn't an officially state-recognized wedding since same-sex triads were still not legally allowed to get married--something Tony, and Mackenzie of course, thought was criminal--but it was a binding ceremony meant for the triad to express their commitment to each other. And Tony was 100% on board with that.

He had an inkling that Rhodey might be there too since the three of them had been good friends in college. But it still shocked him a little to see Rhodey again. They hadn't so much as spoken since the night of Tony’s parents’ funeral. Just seeing his face brought up an old hurt, something he forgot about most days. Some days were worse than others. It didn't help that he was there with Veronica, looking as in love as ever. When they made eye contact, Rhodey nodded and Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or punch something. Someone. It was like that?

The ceremony was lovely. As grand and expensive as another wedding but with the added expense of three lavish wedding dresses. There was no priest, but they did have the leader of their pagan group officiate the wedding, calling on Frigga to sanctify the union of the three women. Tony sat as close to the front as he could without being in the front row, reserved for family, the mothers of the brides crying and patting each other and whooping up at the stage set up in Mackenzie’s backyard. It was early October so it wasn't melt-your-face-off hot, but it wasn't exactly cool either since it was Los Angeles. And even though Tony was in a navy three-piece suit, he enjoyed the weather, much milder than a Boston or New York winter. It gave him a chance to thaw out, even if it felt like the ice between him and Rhodey would never melt. The day was young, yet. There was still plenty of time for Tony to completely ruin things forever.

When the ceremony itself was over, everyone helped move things around and set up a little dance area and tables. There was food and, a little ill-advised, alcohol. Tony wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he had been going to AA meetings, though he still hadn't said he was an alcoholic. He just realized that the worst things that had happened to him during his life had mostly been when he was drunk. Now, he couldn't exactly speak for the night his parents died. But all after that was pretty alcohol-soaked. So, he was three months sober.

That didn't mean he couldn't have a little champagne, just to toast the brides after the sliced up the cake and tried to mash it into each other's mouths. It was just a little bit. But champagne was so sweet and tasty. The triad had their first official dance together as a married group, to Savage Garden’s “Truly Madly Deeply,” and Tony was offered more champagne. All it took was a quick glance over at Rhodey and Veronica, engrossed in each other and embracing, to convince him to say yes. It was a special occasion, he reasoned. And it’s not like anyone even knew he was sober so what was it going to hurt, anyway?

After a third glass of bubbly, Tony needed something to balance out the sweetness and gravitated towards the food. People were milling around, picking at the food, drinking some harder liquors, a few groups were bopping to the music after it switched to more upbeat songs but Tony edged around all of them, keeping his eyes down, so he could pick a couple of pigs in a blanket. He was just cramming the third one into his mouth when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Fearing the worst, he turned slowly. But it was Mackenzie and he felt an intense relief at her bright, smiling face. Without even bothering to greet her, he snatched her small frame up into a tight hug. There was no way he was going to be able to tell her happy it made him to see her make it official with her triad, to be included in the ceremony. He loved her like a sister. Instead of even trying, he had gotten her a set of fine china. It was going to be delivered after they got back from their honeymoon, just to surprise them. If he knew Mackenzie, and he was pretty sure he did, she would love the set; he picked it out specifically for her. He’d hear about it one way or another.

“Thank you so much for inviting me!” he told her, swaying her from side to side, mouth still not clear of food.

She pulled away from him.

“Are you kidding, Stark? I wouldn’t let you miss it for the world.”

“I know. You would have come to New York just to drag my sorry ass all the way across the country.”

“You’re damn right.” She smirked. They stood there in amiable silence, both going for a pig in a blanket. “Still radio silence?” she asked, leaning in conspiratorially. Tony knew what she meant.

“It’s been seven years, Kenz. I’m not holding my breath.”

“Do you even know what he’s mad about?”

“You know, in all this time, you’ve never asked me that.” Tony reached for a deviled egg this time.

“Well, I’m asking now.”

“Do you want to start drama at your own wedding?” Tony gave her a skeptical look.

“You know I live for drama, Stark.”

“That’s true.” He considered her for a minute. “No, I don’t know what he’s mad about.”

“You never talked to him after he left?” She looked shocked and Tony felt his face flush a little. He’d never said as much but he just assumed she knew.

“Did he ever tell you why he was mad?”

“It wasn’t my business, Tones.”

He wasn’t aware of it but he must have made a contemplative face because Mackenzie punched him in the arm and shouted at him. “I know that look, Stark! What are you cooking up?”

“I should ask him why he’s mad at me.”

“Tony…” Mackenzie warned him, but he was already walking away, muttering to himself.

“But first, a little liquid courage!”

…

Tony waited to pounce, watching until Veronica went into the house to use the restroom.

“Hi there.” He popped up in front of Rhodey, who was sitting at a table with a few other people Tony didn't know.

“Tony, you can't just…” Rhodey started in immediately before realizing his mistake and stopping himself. It made a little sense of pride jump in Tony.

“Why not? You just...stopped talking to me. Couldn't I just start talking again?”

“That’s not how this works, Tony.” Rhodey grit out.

“Do you want me to apologize? I never did find out what I did wrong but I’ll apologize anyway.”

Rhodey sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have to do this here, _now?_ ”

“Well, it’s a wedding and I’m definitely a little drunk so...yeah, I have to do this now.”

“Fine. When Veronica,” Tony felt himself flinch just a little at the name, “gets back, I’ll let her know we need some time to talk. In the meantime, just sit, and don’t try to talk to me.”

“Roger that.” Tony fake saluted and slumped into an empty chair next to Rhodey.

Rhodey made his excuses with Veronica and they both stole into the house where it was dark, except for the light on in the restroom. Tony felt kind of like a teenager again, sneaking around, drunk and trying to find a place to fuck. But that wasn't what they were doing; this conversation was much more serious. And it wasn't going to be fun. Tony realized he might actually cry and he suddenly started getting nervous, despite the alcohol. But it was too late to turn back, they were in Mackenzie’s room--well, Mackenzie and her partners’ room--just like kids at a house party. He had to try to convince himself to stop thinking like that, to stop thinking he was getting Rhodey alone--he wasn't. He wasn't going to be kissing Rhodey, he wasn't going to be professing love to Rhodey; he might be able to make up with Rhodey.

Tony did not want to start so he tucked himself into the computer chair so he wouldn't have to sit next to Rhodey, despite the longing ache in his chest when he saw Rhodey slump down onto the king-sized bed by himself. If Tony could just...sit near him, maybe hug him. He found himself staring and Rhodey cleared his throat loudly. Tony looked up, trying not to fixate on the bobbing of Rhodey’s Adam's apple.

“Well?” Rhodey mercifully started.

“Why are you mad at me?” Tony asked and it didn't matter how old he was, he was having a hard time keeping eye contact.

Rhodey sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “It's such an old hurt, now, Tony. I barely even remember.”

“Why’d you stay mad, then?”

“It's kind of hard to say now. I was mad. For a year or two. Really mad. And by the time I stopped being mad, we’d fallen out of touch. I just figured that was the end of it. I never expected Mackenzie…” he trailed off. He meant he never expected Mackenzie, in a same-sex triad, would have a wedding. And that was sad to think about considering she was a good friend to both of them and deserved all the happiness in the world, but legally they couldn't have it.

“Me neither.” Tony admitted, finally looking over at Rhodey whose face was tight. Rhodey shrugged.

“I don't know, Tones.” He said, and Tony felt a flutter in his stomach at the old nickname. “I was so hurt initially. The night of your parents’ funeral. I wanted you to move in with me and you just brushed it off and took off, going to hang out with Mackenzie. It felt like a betrayal, a rejection. I had taken off active duty in a _foreign country_ to come see you, to be there for the funeral and I felt like you just...dissed me.”

“Fuck, Rhodey. I didn't mean it like that. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to keep myself in check, to reign myself in with all that alcohol. And yet, here I am…”

“Drunk as ever.” Rhodey laughed, cracking a little joke to ease the tension in the room.

“Hey! I resent that! I've been far drunker!” Tony protested, only mildly offended. “In all honestly, I've been sober for a couple of months so I guess I have to start back over again.”

“Sober?” Rhodey squinted at him in disbelief.

“Scouts’ honor. Three whole months. Stone cold.”

“Well, I'll be damned. Tony Stark has a bit of self-control in him after all.”

“More than you know.” Tony muttered to himself but at the scoff from Rhodey it was obvious he'd been heard.

“I was serious when I said you should move in with me. Not so much, now, obviously. But back then.”

“I guess we have some catching up to do.” Tony admitted, feeling infinitely more comfortable, slouching back in his chair, now that they’d mostly worked it out.

Though, he still couldn't quite believe it had been seven years. It felt like nothing now that they were in the same room, chatting like they would have before the fight. It was such a waste, really. He wished Mackenzie had done this wedding thing sooner if this was the outcome. He tried not to admit it, but his eyes felt a little wet at the thought.

“I guess so. But are we done being sappy, now? Can we go back and join the party?”

“Yeah.” Tony sniffed just a little and stood up, completely surreptitiously wiping his eyes dry. Definitely no way Rhodey saw that. “So, you and Ronnie find a third yet?”

Halfway out the door, Rhodey fixed him with a funny look. “First of all, don't ever let Veronica hear you call her that; she already doesn't like you, much. And second, no. It's hard to find a third.”

“Wait! Veronica doesn't like me?”

Rhodey gave him a withering look that said, “what do you think?” “What about you? Find anyone?”

“It's hard enough to find a second. Let alone a third!” Tony tried to be funny to cover up the stab of hurt he felt at the realization that he was never going to be asked to be Rhodey and Veronica’s third. He wouldn't admit it but that was the moment he gave up hope and decided to turn his searches elsewhere. He’d find his triad one way or another.

...

In September of 2001, New York City came under attack. The first plane hit the first tower and Tony was always extra cautious; he evacuated his whole building. He was out on the street, getting ready to head home, when the second plane hit. It was loud like a bomb, and smoke was coming from down the street. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He grabbed his personal assistant and dashed to the parking garage where he kept a few of his cars. The two of them jumped into the most fuel efficient of the three and just started driving, first south, hitting some traffic trying to get out of the city, and then west. He didn't really have an idea where he was going and his assistant wasn't exactly happy about it but she couldn't really argue as she sat in the passenger seat, staring numbly down at the news playing from a piece of Stark Tech that was picking up a signal from a personal satellite.

“I can't believe this is happening.” She kept muttering to herself, even when they finally stopped off at a hotel in West Virginia.

Tony was on the phone immediately, calling Rhodey when he heard the Pentagon had been hit, his heart pounding in his throat. Everything released when Rhodey picked up on the third ring.

“I'm okay, Tony,” he said quickly, “but I have to go. I'll get back with you later.”

They listened to the news, mostly silent, just waiting to see if anything else was going to happen. Because if all of that happened, it could be all out war. But that's where it ended. The hotel clerk gave them a bit of a look when she realized it was just the two of them checking into one room but they didn't care so much, they just needed rest. In the room, they put on the news and just sat, each in their own bed but glad to be in the company of another person even if Tony could have easily paid for a separate room. It just seemed to be tacitly agreed upon that that was what they both wanted, needed, in that moment.

At some point, they both fell asleep with the news still on, the images of the wreckage playing on repeat.

…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132763692@N06/31003141761/in/dateposted-public/)

The next morning, Tony woke up early enough to get breakfast. He was about to leave the room when her voice croaked out to him.

“You trying to sneak off to breakfast without me?”

A person who cared about breakfast as much as he did? A woman after his own heart.

“I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Potts.”

“We shared a hotel room. You can call me Pepper.”

“Then you can call me Tony.”

“Fair enough.” She groused, sitting up in bed. She had stripped down to her underwear to sleep since the only clothes she had with her were what she'd worn to work the previous day. Tony politely averted his eyes.

…

After that, they just kept driving. There wasn't exactly a destination in mind but it seemed like the right thing to do. Pepper managed to send out an email to everyone on Stark Industries payroll to make sure everyone was okay. A few didn't respond immediately. It turned out they were in the reserves and had been called as first responders. One was injured but everyone else in the company was safe, incredibly. _Fortunately_.

“Is it wrong that I want to maybe move the company out of New York?” Tony asked when Pepper got off another phone call.

“I can arrange that. Do you want to pay to relocate everyone?”

“Yes.” He knew immediately. “Including you, of course.”

“Of course.” She agreed, making notes on her device. It looked similar to a Blackberry but was Stark Tech and her profile was accessible from any other Stark Tech with her login credentials. He was glad she had it with her; it seemed to be very handy. “I'll make it happen.” And she got to work.

Rhodey finally called back when they were somewhere in Texas, past Dallas, driving by the millionth Whataburger. He told Tony everything he knew about the attacks and reassured him one more time that he was _okay_. Tony told him he was on the road, currently in the Lone Star state. Rhodey was a little incredulous but he said he shouldn't even really be surprised. Tony admitted he didn't know where he was going. And also Pepper was there with him.

“Who’s Pepper?” Rhodey asked.

Tony explained and Rhodey realized he remembered her from the funeral. But  that got them to an awkward spot. They'd made up but it still was sort of sore for both of them. They said some platitudes and then hung up. Pepper was smiling at him when he looked over at her.

“What?” He side-eyed her. She told him it was nothing, trying to hide her smile, and looked out the passenger window.

It wasn't until he was passed Las Vegas, purposely avoiding that city altogether, and had started seeing signs for Los Angeles that he finally knew where he was going.

...

He bought a house in the hills, right along with all the rich and famous and started making it a home, insisting Pepper stay with him until she got everything sorted back in New York, asking a friend to pack and ship the things that were most essential and sell the rest. She eventually got an apartment, expensive as hell, in the city.

Finally, he got it decorated to his liking and the company up and running, though honestly it was mostly Pepper, and decided it was time for a housewarming party. Housewarming was probably the wrong word for it, given his intentions, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone. All Stark Industries employees who chose to relocate were invited, and of course so was Pepper and Rhodes. At first, Pepper really tried to be the one in charge of the party, to make sure everything was ordered and ready but Tony forced her to stop, insisting on a party planner who he said had a limitless budget and could do whatever she wanted. No one could say Tony Stark never did anything to help stimulate the economy. By the time it was ready, it was Christmas so it was billed as housewarming/Christmas party, donations welcomed instead of gifts. What are you supposed to buy someone who already has everything anyway? Plus, everyone was encouraged a plus one, at least. Tony was hoping it would be an excuse to throw his very first Hollywood Hills™ party.

Cars were parked all the way up his driveway and down the streets, for several blocks. Tony was glad it was his party, otherwise, he would never be there. Pepper, true to form, was a complete mess, trying to organize things and keep the party civil, more like a soirée than a _party_ party.

“Pep,” he’d already grown comfortable with her, “you gotta relax.” He told her, sitting back with a cup full of a peppermint tasting drink.

“When is Rhodes going to be here?”

“You're nervous about Rhodey?” Tony suddenly sat up, posture rigid. “Why?”

“He’s very clearly…important to you.”

“Pep, you've met the president and didn't break a sweat. You can handle a measly ole colonel.”

“Who you callin’ measly?”

“Rhodes!” Tony sprang up to embrace his friend, sloshing his drink around and not caring; Rhodey wasn't in his blues so couldn't throw a shitfit about it.

“Jesus, Tones. If this wasn't your party there is. I way I would have come. I didn't realize there was a valet or I wouldn't have legged it up here two blocks and then up some damn stairs.”

“Rhodey…”

“Don't ‘Rhodey’ me. I'm here, ain't I?”

“You're right, my man.” He paused. “Rhodey, this is Pepper.” He hadn't meant for his voice to go a little soft when he said her name but there it was, coming out of his mouth and he hoped the din of the party was enough for Rhodey not to notice. “Pepper, Rhodey.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Rhodes.” Pepper stuck out her hand, straightening up her whole body as properly as she could. She was still nervous.

Rhodey chuckled and took her hand. “You can call me Rhodey, too.”

“Rhodey.” She confirmed and she held his gaze. Tony tried not to feel jealous.

“So,” he clapped his hands together. “Let's get you two something to drink. I assume you're staying here tonight.” He looked between both of them.

“I hadn't planned…” Pepper started but Tony was pushing them toward the refreshments.

“You're trying to get us drunk, Stark.” Rhodey laughed but he didn't turn it down when Tony pressed a cup into his hand. Neither did Pepper.

“Cheers!” He called, holding up his cup, and they both clicked their plastic cups to his repeating the salutation.

Tony drifted in and out of groups, drinking and talking. Sometimes Rhodey went with him, sometimes Pepper. Sometimes he was by himself, inserting his very clever witticisms into other people’s conversations, totally warranted and wanted. But as it wound down, Pepper grabbed a cab back to her place and Rhodey was leaning. Tony had to admit he wasn't much better. He wished Pepper hadn't gone but he couldn't blame her. It was gonna go on for much much longer, though the people working the party would be going some time around three. Mostly, he was just glad he had had the foresight to lock the door to his own bedroom before the guests arrived; they could fuck in any other room in the house, including the living room for all he cared, but they weren't going to get to use his bed.

“I really hadn't planned on staying, Tony.” Rhodey slurred.

“There’s space, Rhodes.”

“I have a hotel room.”

“I'll reimburse you.”

“My stuff…”

“You can borrow my stuff for tonight.”

Rhodey sighed, defeated. “You win, Stark.”

“Yay! We can have a sleepover!” Tony taunted as he typed in the code for his room. It had a handprint scanner but he wasn't so drunk he needed that yet. He bodily maneuvered Rhodey in before he had a chance to change his mind.

“Never mind. I'm out!” Rhodey joked, spinning and pretending to go for the door.

“You're trapped now!” Tony laughed and did the best thing he could think of when he was drunk like that--go for a tickle.

Rhodey was ticklish as hell but he could never admit it to anyone. Unfortunately, he had known Tony too long for him _not_ to know.

“Stark!” He shrieked, writhing to get away, “Stop it, you evil monster!”

They finally settled down after bumping into things and knocking over a few more. They were already pretty tired and it was time to sleep not course, since it was Tony’s room there was only one bed but it was big and Rhodey wound up refusing any extra clothes from Tony, stating that Tony’s clothes were more like _clothes for ants_ than real human clothes. Tony threatened to kick him back out of the room in his boxers and let him fend for himself amongst the party goers.

They got into bed and Tony’s head was still spinning from the booze. He had to admit, it would have been perfect if Pepper was there too; the bed was big enough for all three. But it felt damn nice to have Rhodey there with him, comfortable and not angry. No expectations, just spending some time together.

“You really like her, don't you?” Rhodey asked, quiet.

“Who?”

“Don't be stupid.” Rhodey’s voice rose but settled back down quickly. “You know who.”

“Pepper?”

“Yes, dingbat.”

“Yeah, I do. She's...incredible and I feel like the world's biggest idiot for not noticing her sooner. I mean, not like in looks. Of course, I noticed that. But just how...amazing she is.” Tony was going to leave it there but then the words came out of him before he really had time to think about them or stop them. “Is that how you feel about Veronica?”

Rhodey sighed but it was impossible to interpret. “Yeah…”

They drifted off soon after that.

…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132763692@N06/30310386613/in/dateposted-public/)

In 2003, Pepper called Tony into her office. Usually, employees didn't call bosses into their offices but the relationship between them was far from usual.

“Tony, how much did you know about what your father did with this business?”

“Uh, fund humanitarian projects, sell electronics across the globe, corning niche markets that man other companies didn't even know needed covering. Planning for the future. Why?”

“Well,” she paused, her face tight, lips in a thin line, “the company has been selling arms to other countries since the Iran-Contra affair.”

“Holy shit. That was _us?_ ” Tony couldn't really get his head around that. “How did we stay in business?”

“I think Reagan protected the company, seeing how integral it was to the American economy.”

“Too big to fail.” Tony muttered.

“Precisely.” Pepper nodded, her features still taut. “Which brings me to now.”

“Hmm?” Tony tried to keep a grimace off his face but failed.

“Looks like that what us back in business.”

“In Iraq?”

“Precisely.”

“Let's start some talks, see what they're offering, what kind of protections. Maybe get a contracted drafted and we’ll go from there.”

...

In 2008, when Rhodey and his crew came to rescue Tony, he called out “How was the fun-vee?” across the space between them and all Tony could do was smile wryly at that. In that squalid cave with Yinsen, Rhodey had been one of the only things keeping him alive. And there he was. Tony hadn't even been sure if Rhodey was even alive after the attack. His heart lurched with relief.

Then Rhodey bridged the space between them, and Tony hugged him closer than he ever had before, like the lifeline he had turned out to be. He wanted to admit that to Rhodey but the words didn’t come out. Instead, Rhodey squeezed him back.

“Next time, you ride with me, okay?”

Rhodey was able to fly back with Tony, a silent presence at his side all that he needed. This incident was going to take years of therapy and (self) medication to get passed but right now he didn’t even have the strength to speak about it. He spent a lot of time sleeping,

Finally, when they landed, Pepper was there to greet them. Tony wasted no time. Before she could say anything at all, Tony grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. It was clearly not unwanted. Rhodey, for his part, looked away and coughed awkwardly when he felt it had gone on for too long.

“I’m gonna leave you guys to it. I have to get back to work anyway.” he announced and was off. Suddenly, Tony felt like part of him was missing again.

“Pep, we can’t manufacture weapons anymore.”

Iron Man seemed to come naturally after that, Tony working on the new improved suit in his converted workshop and using it to protect Yinsen’s village. And the media coverage fueled the fire, made Tony want to do it more. Coulson’s appearance on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. was the final straw, as it were. The mere _existence_ of S.H.I.E.L.D., of Nick Fury, all validated his desire to keep helping and keep saving people and to keep living in the limelight of being Tony Stark _and_ Iron Man.

…

The Avengers were equally exciting, though he couldn't see how a team of heroes could come together if there were no other heroes but him. That was until he met Natasha. From the moment he met her alter ego, he had grown a soft spot for her that intensified when he found out she was working for Fury and her real name--or real Americanized name--was Natasha. After that, he and Pepper invited her around for dinner quite a bit, considering the friendship the two had formed while they had been working closely together. She caught on quickly that the two of them were potentially vetting her for their third.

“You guys are sweet.” She told them at the end of a wine-soaked meal at their home, where Pepper had moved in. “But I have to tell you, I am married.”

“Oh.” Pepper said, visibly deflating.

“I’d like you to meet them sometime.” She admitted, kissing Pepper on both sides of her face and then doing the same to Tony. “In the meanwhile, perhaps you could hit up Phil.”

“Phil?” Tony asked, confused.

“Coulson.” Pepper filled in for him.

“Oh. Didn’t he...say something about a violinist?”

“He’s unencumbered.” Natasha winked as she left.

They invited Phil around a few times. He was clever and charming but they both pretty immediately agreed he wasn’t right for them. Unfortunately, before they could tell him as such, Natasha invited the three of them out to her home. In North fucking Dakota. She had called over a secure line with a blocked number but since he met her he had learned to pick up calls from unlisted numbers.

“How the hell are we supposed to get out there, Nat?”

“You're a smart guy, Stark. You'll figure it out.” She said and hung up.

“When’s the dinner?” Pepper asked, hovering over him.

“Saturday.”

…

“Welcome to the Barton family abode.” Natasha grinned mischievously, leaning against the doorframe. Behind her peaked two little faces, one boy and one girl.

“Humble.” Tony smirked and Natasha let him, Pepper, and Coulson into the foyer.

“This is Cooper,” she placed a hand on top of the boy’s head, “he's mine. And this is Lila,” she moved her hand to the girl’s head, “she’s Laura’s.”

“I heard my name!” Echoed a voice from the kitchen.

“That's my wife, Laura.”

Laura rounded the corner in an apron and no shoes. Her face was a little flushed and it was clear she had been drinking some wine.

“Pleased to meet you!” She greeted, shaking hands with the three guests. “You probably saw Clint on the way in. He's out there chopping a little wood for the fire and should be back in in a minute.”

Tony hadn't realized he’d met another Avenger besides Nat when he met Clint that first time. He looked like a normal farm man in flannel and boots, carrying a pile of wood.

“Nice to meet you all!” Clint called as he came in. He dropped the wood in the corner and went to wash his hands before shaking for the third time. However, Clint gave a nod and addressed Phil as though it was not the first time they had met. That should have been a tip-off that Clint was working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Their meeting made it all the more personal when Loki had brainwashed him and nearly caused him to help destroy the Earth. And despite how brief the stint of Pepper and Tony dating Coulson was, it made it that much more personal when they thought he had been killed and they had a service for him.

…

In 2011, Tony learned that gods were real and he could meet his hero if he just waited long enough. He had grown up learning about Captain America and he knew about the famous triad of Steve, Bucky, and Peggy. Hell, he even had been raised by Aunt Peg for a while, before things got bad between her and his dad. But he never did think he would meet Steve Rogers and he certainly didn't bank on them not getting along. Like, at all.

Rogers had his own set of insecurities and traumas to work through. One being the perceived loss of his partners only to find out Peggy was still alive but suffering from a mind altering disease. And then he found out that Bucky was still alive. That might have been even worse for Steve, but he had found Sam Wilson by then. Anyone who saw Steve and Sam knew they were meant to be together, that Steve was meant to travel space and time just so he could be alive at the same time as Sam. For Tony, it was almost painful how in love they were. The surprising thing for everyone was when Bucky was finally able to break free of his Winter Soldier programming and the three of them became a triad. Clearly, Steve had history and Steve wasn't going to be giving Sam up, ever. But Sam and Bucky were a bit rocky for a while.

No one on the team was looking down on them for being a same-sex triad but they did feel guilty that they couldn't legally marry. That was, until June of 2015 when the Supreme Court ruled in favor of marriage equality in all 50 states. It wasn't too much after that that they started planning a wedding. Mackenzie was immediately calling everyone she knew to invite them to her legal marriage to her partners out in San Fran at the end of the year. It was easy to oblige.

It was a little more difficult to oblige Steve, Sam, and Bucky due to some of the previous bad blood but Tony had a hard time passing up a party if he could help it. Especially if someone else was bankrolling said party.

…

The wedding was in Hawaii. As far as things went, that wasn't really what Tony had been expecting but it wasn't unpleasant. He’d always liked beach weddings. And, of course, all the Avengers were invited. S.H.I.E.L.D. may have disbanded everyone who was alive was able to come out of hiding at least long enough for the ceremony.

It was quite a sight and Tony was infinitely grateful that they had sectioned off a good portion of the beach behind the hotel the wedding party was staying at. Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to provide a security detail and, to be fair, Bucky never went anywhere without a gun tucked into his pants and a knife in his boots. It was an admirable quality, if Tony was being honest, though for appearance's sake he had to seem like he didn't care for Bucky all that much.

After the ceremony and all the rings had been exchanged and grooms had been kissed, there was some down time before the reception. Some people chose to nap or freshen up while others wandered to the bar and others still just...slunk away--that would be the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Pepper went to nap and then freshen up while Tony and Rhodey actually went to the beach.

“Veronica and I broke up.” Rhodey said after a while of walking in the water that just barely tickled their toes.

“Why?”

Rhodey hesitated.

“She knew I was always waiting for you and that I was going to reject every potential third she ever suggested. Trust me, Tones, I did. And she was never going to like you. She was never gonna invite you in.”

Tony was speechless. What did you say to something like that? Something you’d wanted to hear for a long time and figured you never would?

“Do you like Pepper?”

Rhodey furrowed his brows.

“Like her? I love her! We’ve grown quite close cleaning up your messes the past eight years.”

“I think we might be able to work something out.”

…

Pepper was sitting up in the bed, reading off a Stark Tech tablet, definitely not asleep. She startled when she saw Rhodey and pulled the covers up to cover her silky nightgown.

“Pep,” Tony called, “I think we might have found our third.”

Pepper deflated and let go of the cover. “Oh, finally!” She said, smirking and looking between the two of them.

Tony suddenly had the urge to punch Rhodey in the arm to diffuse the situation.

“Have you kissed yet?” Pepper asked, throwing off the covers and watching intently.

Tony practically choked. He coughed to clear his throats and stared down at the ugly carpet instead of looking at either of them in the face.

“No.” he grit out.

“What was that?” Pepper said and now she was standing up. The champagne colored silk didn't hide anything--she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Now he was nervous. He was fifty damn years old and he was nervous like a high schooler. How were these two able to do that to him?

“He said ‘no,’” Rhodey said louder and surged forward. He had grabbed the back of Tony’s head like he was going to kiss him but he paused, waiting. For permission? For rejection?

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked in a soft voice and Tony melted. It had been such a long time for him and he couldn't help the tears in his eyes. Biting his lip, he nodded. Just as Rhodey was leaning in, he felt a soft hand on his waist. He thought it was Rhodey but he looked over to see Pepper standing there with her bare feet in her nightgown and her hands on each of their hips. It felt so complete and then he and Rhodey were kissing, for the first time in almost 40 years.

“Why didn't we do this earlier?” Tony lamented when they pulled apart.

“Because the timing was never right.” Pepper spoke up and Tony laughed a small, wet laugh.

“You're right. And now it's too late. We’re old and we can't really have a family.”

“Tony,” Pepper pulled back, looking a little stricken, “I'm a career woman. You think I never froze any of my eggs?”


End file.
